Warming plates of coffee makers using an electrical heating element are known. They do have several drawbacks with respect to mechanical stress, cost of assembly and simplicity, particularly with respect to varying the hot-keeping function. German Published Prosecuted Application 2 108 541 illustrates a known coffee machine.